Adam Brooks
Adam Brooks is an Australian professional wrestler based in Melbourne, Victoria. Early Career (2010-2012) Adam Brooks began wrestling in 2010, where he was quickly noticed and mentored/trained by Matt Silva and the two became close friends and often wrestled interstate side by side, In Adelaide and Perth particularly. Adam Brooks spent the majority of his career as a fan favorite, until in 2012 when he attacked his mentor, Matt Silva, with a steel chair, costing him the MCW Championship against Mike Petersen. Brooks would then go on to defeat Matt Silva in his final Australian pro wrestling match before heading to the WWE. Brooks would float around in the main event for years, taking on the likes of Carlo Cannon and Slex. The Loose And Wreckless (2013-2014) After losing to Slex at MCW's Third Anniversary Extravaganza, Brooks was approached by MCW mainstay Dowie James. From their they formed the Loose and Wreckless or LAW. At MCW Final Battle, James and Brooks won the tag team championships by defeating The Armstrongs. Their reign lasted 378 days before they were defeated by The Worlds Friendliest Tag Team at next years final battle, in a triple threat match that also featured Hard Way Inc. While James perused a singles career, Brooks left MCW For the time being. Return To MCW (2015-Now) At MCW Clash of The Titans, Brooks returned alongside James to defeat The South Australian Serial Killers for the Tag Team Championships, becoming the first ever two-time MCW tag champ (along with James). The honeymoon was short lived however, as in their first defense back as champs, Brooks would betray James and abandon him in the ring. At the next event, Brooks explained that he had thought had gone soft and challenged him to a match for Dowies Inter-Commonwealth championship, which was accepted. At the next event, Brooks would counter the Rings Of Dow into a rope-assisted roll up to capture the title from James. After a brief feud against Mike Burr, Brooks would lose the title back to James at Ballroom Brawl in a TLC match after which, he took more time off. Brooks returned at Winter Warfare, announcing that he had no dog in the MCW-TMDK Feud and re-kindling his feud with Mike Burr, who he would go on to defeat. Brooks would go on to enter the First Annual MCW Invitational, defeating Lochy Hendricks to advance to the first round. Brooks would go on to defeat Syd Parker in the semi-finals, but eventually came up short against Marty Scrull in the final. At MCW Ascension 2017, Brooks would challenge the newly crowned MCW champion and his former tag partner, Dowie James to a match to which James would agree. They would clash in an iron-man match at Clash of the titans, which would end in a tie. James would call for extra time, only to be taken low by Brooks who hit the face crusher. He would attempt to hold the ropes for a roll up however which the referee saw, giving James the chance to recover and win. Brooks would disappear again after this match, returning to win the Inter-Commonwealth Championship from JXT, at Fight To Survive. At Ballroom Brawl, Brooks would lose the title to international star, Will Ospreay. Brooks would win the title back the next show, in a triple threat that also involved Robbie Eagles and was also for the PWA Heaveyweight Title. Brooks would defeat the former champion JXT at the next show. It was announced that Brooks would compete at PWG's All Star Weekend in 2017. In wrestling *'Finishers' :*Swanton Dive :*Codebreaker :*Future Reaction *'Signature moves' *Running knee to the face :*Canadian Destroyer :*Second Rope Code-Breaker *'Nicknames' :*"The Loose ****" :*"The Loose Ledge" :*"The Impact player" :*"The Protege" :*"Brooksy" :*"The Kingsley of Dingley" *'Managers and valets' :*Matt Silva *'Teams and stables' :*Team Silva (With Matt Silva) :*The Loose And the Wreckless - The LAW (With Dowie James) :*Loose Bastards (with KrackerJak) :*#Bestos (with Kellyanne) *'Entrance Themes' :*''Iv'e got the powe''r- H-Bloxx Cover :*''Trophy Eyes'' by You me at six Championships and accomplishments *'Melbourne City Wrestling' **MCW Tag Team Championship (Melbourne) (2 times) - with Dowie James **MCW Inter-Commonwealth Championship (3 times) *'Professional Wrestling Alliance (Australia)' **PWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Riot City Wrestling' **RCW Championship (1 time) *'Warzone Wrestling' **Warzone Wrestling Championship (1 time) External links * Profile at CageMatch.net Category:2010 debuts Category:Australian wrestlers Category:Explosive Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Melbourne City Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Professional Championship Wrestling (Australia) alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Alliance (Australia) alumni Category:Riot City Wrestling alumni Category:Warzone Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle Rampage alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers